Savior
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: I wanted to die, that is, until a stranger saved me from the darkness and managed to change my mind...a shinobi named Kakuzu. Rated M: for violence, death, rape, & lemon OCxKakuzu
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is totally random, but I had this in my head for like...ever! ****Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

><p>This edifice looked like a two-story mansion and there were many bedrooms within, however, they were considered prison cells to the women that were brought here. It was a terrible place to be if you were a woman. It wasn't exactly a whorehouse and not quite a harem, you might say it was just a slave house; sex slave that is.<p>

The owner, Mr. Ishida, designed this place for money obviously. There were many men who would pay a pretty price for a young woman who was obedient and could perform well in the bedroom, without having to force them.

Mr. Ishida acquired his merchandises by having his ruthless guards kidnap young women. He then would estimate a price on what he thinks they're worth and the price will alter on how quickly they're _tamed._ After that, he leaves the guards to _train _and teach the women their proper place. The only way to get out of this place is to be sold unfortunately.

The design on the inside is basically simple: the top floor for the exceptional, bottom floor for moderate, and the least wanted: the basement. The rooms on each floor contained three to four women to a room, sometimes even more, with the exception of the basement. That isn't where anyone would want to be.

It was designed like a prison, separate jail cells with bars and cold-stone floors. This is where they _broke_ the insubordinates by any means necessary. They designed it for the trouble makers, the ones who refused to cooperate, and locked them up down there.

In these circumstances, not every woman is the same of course, some give in immediately at the beginning and accepted their fate, others cry the whole time while enduring the humiliation, and the list goes on. The basement is where I was kept due to my stubbornness.

* * *

><p>I had my face buried against my knees feeling melancholy still. I was taken from my home and they tried to force me into being a sex slave. I wouldn't yield and was thrown into this small, dank cell. Just like the few others down here, I was wearing an orange jumpsuit with short sleeves and no shoes. Also, being chained by shackles around both wrists and ankles, with just enough length on chain to reach the cell door and the end was cemented into the stone wall.<p>

It seemed like an eternity being here and I was surprised with myself that I hadn't given in yet, plus I was starving and weak to boot. My hair was all grimy; skin felt the same along with looking dark due to the filth. I hadn't even seen my reflection since I'd been here, so I had no idea what I looked like now in this condition.

Footsteps came down the corridor and that one particular guard I hated came into my cell. I meekly glanced at him with a glare. What the hell does he want now? He approached me casually and yanked my head up by my hair. "It's about fucking time I taught you a lesson pet. You're going to submit to me whether you like it or not!" He just called me that since he didn't know my name, I never told them and didn't intend to.

He let go of my hair and unzipped his pants. I scooted further back but he jerked me forward by the scruff of my jumpsuit. He whipped out his limp member and I warned him in advance with a murmur, "If you stick that thing in my mouth I'll bite it off!" "Don't give me that fucking bullshit! You don't have the nerve to attempt it with me, if you do," he leaned so close I could smell that horrible breath, "You'll wish you'd never done it. I'll make you beg me for forgiveness before I'm through with you!"

He grabbed my face and barely managed to force my mouth open when he shoved it in. I took only a few thrusts with disgust when my stubbornness kicked in and I bit down HARD. "YAAARRRGGGGH! The guard tried to pull back but I wasn't going to let go, he punched me in the face until I knew had a black eye and bloody nose before I finally released him. I spat out the blood from my mouth and grimaced from the pain once again with a few tears. I at least did get some amusement out of watching him groan and yell in pain, clutching his now half-torn cock in his hand.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He kicked me in the stomach many times, making me cry out and double over in pain. I was beaten fairly often, but it didn't make the pain hurt any less. Other guards came to see what was going on, along with Mr. Ishida. "What happened?" Two guards hoisted the injured one and managed to pull away his hand to reveal what had been done. Even _they_ cringed at the mere sight.

"Take him to the medical ward and as for you," he pointed a menacing finger at me, "You've been trying my patience for far too long! I've would've already have had you killed if you didn't have those damn unique eyes. Just so you'll know, I'm not to blame when he gets back at you when he's completely healed and I'm not going to help you either!"

He entered my cell and flipped me over on my back, "At least you're not a total lost. I actually have a buyer who wants to take a look at you in two weeks. He might end up purchasing you if you're to his liking, so be on your best behavior or ELSE!" He stomped out of my cell and locked it before he left with the door slamming.

I curled into a ball and started to cry silently. I was hoping they'd kill me and end my life already. I had no reason to live anymore and rather be dead than some man's whore anyway. The only reason I wasn't yet was just because my eyes were considered unique: a bright, sparkly shade of blue. Apparently, there weren't any women around these parts who had blue eyes. Before I managed to drift off into a somewhat comforting sleep, I prayed again that one day I'd be able to escape this accursed place...dead or alive.

* * *

><p>Many days later, Mr. Ishida came to my cell sounding happy, "My customer has a business appointment this morning, so he'll be arriving by this afternoon instead. At least that black eye is gone now and maybe I'll finally be rid of you if I'm lucky!" When he left, I shakily leaned back against the wall, another dupe to deal with, I've already seen four perverts so far and wouldn't speak to none of them; they all look at me in that same superior way. I'm NOT some piece of property.<p>

I soon heard voices coming down the corridor, "I'm sure there's nothing you'd want down here sir, they're not very well trained yet." I heard a very deep voice answer him sharply, "I'll be the judge of that and none of the others interested me." Wow, I can tell this guy has a temper.

"As you can see Mr. Kakuzu, there are not many attractive women down here to suit a man of your standards." Kakuzu huh, interesting name. I heard the man grunt and waited for him to come into view of my lonely cell. He finally stopped at mine and peered in. "You call this one unattractive? She's the only one down here who looks like a woman." Mr. Ishida narrowed his eyes towards me, "Well, she's appealing, however this one's a lost cause." Kakuzu glared at him, "I asked you once already and you're trying my patience. Is this the one that's been here the longest or not?" The salesman flinched from the tone in his voice and muttered, "Yes sir."

"I want to speak with her Mr. Ishida if I may." Mr. Ishida shakily unlocked the door, "You can try Mr. Kakuzu, but that one hardly ever speaks just so you know." I sat there motionless as this huge man came in with a stool the salesman gave him and took a seat quite close to me.

I couldn't help but observe his appearance in wonder: he was very tall, masculine, his face was covered with a mask and hood, but what got me were his eyes. They were green and red, very unusual coloring. "May I ask you a question?" His voice was deeper than I thought and he reeked of intimidation; I nodded. "I overheard some of the guards and they said that the small one in the basement did something unthinkable to a fellow guard. It has to be you since you're the only little thing down here, so what'd you do?"

I didn't answer right off, I was contemplating if I should since this guy wasn't staring at me like the others had. I couldn't make out what he was thinking by that intent stare. "Don't make me repeat myself." I tried to speak normally but I couldn't bring my voice above a murmur, "Um, I almost bit his cock off when he shoved it in my mouth." He chuckled with amusement, "That took some guts on your part."

Click. The cell door opened and another guard came, "Meal time." He plopped down a tray of….delicious gourmet food. "For good behavior. Eat up now!" He left with a smirk and closed the door back. I just stared at the food hungrily, it smelled SO good and I was starving as it was, but I didn't touch it.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu stared intently at me then the food, "Interesting. What's up with the delectables?" "It's a trap." "What do you mean?" "They know we're starving and bring this food down every now and then; I've seen them go by with it and heard some women wolf it down hungrily, but there's a catch. It's drugged, no sooner do you eat it, here comes a handful of guards. They have sex with them, with no resistance, making them scream for more fucking." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "It inhibits the sex drive, how pitiful."<p>

"Yeah, they came in here with it many times but I never touched it. It's hard not to though." He shifted a little on the stool and asked me, "Do you ever bathe?" I shook my head pathetically, "That seldom happens, but when it does, they just dump a bucket of soapy water on me and then a bucket of clean, hot water and that's it." He knitted his brow, "Disgusting. I'm surprised that you've lasted in here for a month." I stared at him in shock, only a month, it seemed like an eternity! My expression gave him the assumption that I had no clue on how long I'd been here and changed the subject, "Now I see why he was so intent on keeping me from seeing you up close."

I stared at him in confusion. He pointed at my face, "You have blue eyes, certainly a rarity around these parts." I lowered my eyes at the floor, what's so special about that? Where I come from its common, but there are different shades. Emotion suddenly hit me hard and I whispered pathetically, "I wish my eyes weren't this color so they can finally kill me." He leaned slightly closer and growled, "You want to fucking die! Why?" I stared at him in disbelief, "I have no life and no meaning! I'm worthless and scarred for life with what shit they put me through. I WANT to die you idiot!"

He glared angrily at me and was about to say something when we heard someone coming closer and grumbling towards my cell door. My heart skipped a beat when I saw it was that guard I bit. I muttered, "Shit!" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at me and noticed I was scared, even though I tried my best not to show it. He mocked me as he approached, "Well, well, well! I'm back my little pet and you know what that means."

He kicked the tray of food aside and grabbed me by the throat, totally ignoring Kakuzu and lifting me up slightly off my knees, "It's time for your punishment for biting my cock you little bitch." He reached over and grabbed some of the food and tried to force my mouth open.

No! I closed my eyes, weakly trying to keep that forbidden food from going in my mouth. For some reason he suddenly let me go and I plopped down on the hard floor coughing harshly. Kakuzu had the guard by his own throat and tossed him toward the cell door. "What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole?" Kakuzu snorted, "I was trying to have a conversation when you interrupted me. I suggest you leave before I get real angry!"

Kakuzu must've scared the shit out of the guy or the guard was smarter than he looked. He mumbled something under his breath and actually left. "Such a pathetic weakling. At any rate, I have to go now." He turned to leave and I accidently made a noise of protest, for some reason I didn't want him to leave. He took a quick glance at me, but left anyway without a word. I sighed heavily and buried my face against my knees again.

* * *

><p>It must've been only an hour before someone came back to my cell again, rather too soon. Oh no! That same guard was back and roughly pinned me down to the floor trying to unzip my jumpsuit. I struggled with what energy I had, but it wasn't working well for me. "You're not getting saved this time my little pet." He had the zipper down to my stomach and almost slid the top half off me when, "Keizo! Release her now!"<p>

So that's the bastard's name. Mr. Ishida was standing in the cell doorway with a set of keys and a chain. "But Mr. Ishida, I.." Mr. Ishida approached casually, "Sorry you can't get your vengeance. She's just been purchased." "YOU'RE FUCKING SHITTING ME?" "NO I'M NOT, SO GET OFF OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Keizo reluctantly got off me with fury and let Mr. Ishida unlock my shackles.

It felt weird without those things on, but the salesman quickly put a different pair on my wrists attached by the chain he had, like a leash. He jerked on it, "Come on, your master's waiting for you." I stood up while zipping the jumpsuit and slowly followed behind him. Who bought me? I never met that guy he was telling me about yet.

Down the corridor, up the flight of stairs, and then he led me outside. I closed my eyes from the bright rays of the sun, I've been in the dark for so long it hurt my eyes like hell. "Here you go Mr. Kakuzu, I hope you enjoy your purchase." Kakuzu! When my eyes adjusted a little, I saw Mr. Ishida hand over the leash to Kakuzu with satisfaction. HE bought me?

Kakuzu didn't say anything to me when he led me away from this hell hole and I wasn't complaining. I took in the fresh air, smelled the grass and many flowers that were growing nearby. Who would of thought that I would miss the outside world so bad; I felt a smile creep upon my lips from the sight of a beautiful meadow of lovely green grass, colorful flowers, and a pretty blue sky overhead.

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into something hard. I grunted from the impact and didn't realize that Kakuzu had stopped walking. He surprisingly unlocked my shackles and tossed them on the side of the path. "I'm not going to be seen looking like I'm walking a dog. Come on, we have to travel a distance before we get to the nearest inn."

He started walking, but I didn't follow. Why would he release me if he knew I could get away? Why did he buy me in the first place? He didn't stop walking and looked over his shoulder, "You'd better hurry up unless you want to go back." That got me moving and I caught up with him, actually following a stranger who just bought me.

* * *

><p>It was almost nightfall by the time we reached an inn and I was EXHUASTED! I barely could keep up with him and he kept complaining about my stomach growling so loud since it irritated him. He led me to a small inn, looked a little cheap to me but I'm not choosy, considering the circumstances. He talked to the clerk about a room for two and while he was doing that, these women that worked there kept staring at me with horrified countenances.<p>

Did I really look that bad? I happened to overhear them, "That poor girl, what did he do to her?" "She so skinny and frail." "She looks like she hasn't bathed in months!" They'd be surprised if I told them only one month and Kakuzu wasn't to blame. Kakuzu pushed me ahead of him to get away from the stares and unlocked the room when he found it.

Kakuzu dropped his bag down next to a table and then headed back out the door. Before he left, he towered over me and ordered, "I'll be right back, so don't leave this room." I shook my head yes and he shut the door. I decided to check it out, there was only a sleeping pallet on the floor, two tables, a small dresser, kitchen, and bath. I thought I was in heaven! I never seen a Japanese style bathroom since I'm not from here. I happened to see my reflection in the mirror and froze, I didn't even recognize who I was looking at. Now I know why those women were disturbed so much.

I was covered in filth and grim from head to toe, the jumpsuit that used to be orange was a dark shade of brown, my cheeks were sunken in, and I hesitantly unzipped the jumpsuit and spread it apart. My ribs were protruding and I resembled a skeleton somewhat; I'm ugly. I zipped back up and sank onto the floor and cried silently into my knees, something I've been familiar with for the past month.

I don't know how long I sat there, but eventually Kakuzu returned. He searched first before he jumped to any conclusions to where I went. He found me in a slump on the floor and jerked me off the floor by the jumpsuit. He stared at my face emotionless, realizing that I saw myself in the mirror and been crying. "Get in here and eat before your food gets cold." Food! That changed my mood fairly enough.

He led me to the eating table and pushed me down on the floor in front of my plate. Damn, it looked good! He sat on the other side with his and started eating. He stopped when he saw me staring intently at the plate and rolled his eyes growling, "It's not drugged if that's what you're thinking!" At this point I didn't give a second thought and took a small morsel of a piece of meat and ate it.

It seemed to melt down my throat and I greedily cleaned the rest of the plate, not leaving a scrap of anything on it. Kakuzu raised his eyebrows on how quick I ate and noticed I was looking for more. He shook his head, "That's all you're getting for tonight. Eat anymore like that and you'll get ill."

I felt a little relief in my stomach and didn't complain with his reasoning for not giving me more, he was probably right. After he'd finished and cleaned the plates, he motioned for me to come to the bathroom. "It's time to bathe."

**Why did Kakuzu buy her? What'll happen next? Find out in next chapter^-^**

***Review if you like this so fa:)* **


	2. Chapter 2

He had already started filling the tub with scolding, hot water and then handed me a clean towel. "There's shampoo and soap in the bucket." He left and shut the door to leave me alone and confused. Bucket? Sure enough, there was a small, wooden bucket next to a stool in front of a shower nozzle in the corner. The tub was soon filled up so I turned the water off and laid my towel down in front of the mirror before pulling this disgusting jumpsuit off.

I glanced in the mirror again to see the rest of my body wasn't near as dirty as the rest of me. It looked like I had a very bad tan line in which only my face, neck, shoulders, arms, hands, and feet were dark. I almost giggled at the sight….almost. Well, it's about time I had a proper bath.

* * *

><p><span>Kakuzu's POV<span>

He was going through some papers and couldn't help but notice there were no noises coming from in there. Is she even bathing yet? He decided to go check and once he silently slid the door open he snapped, "You idiot!" This girl clearly has no idea on how to bathe appropriately in a Japanese bath. She was just about to get into the tub before washing; it's a good thing they're not attending a public one.

She desperately tried to cover herself up while eyeing him nervously. He came in and shut the door. "It looks like I'm going to have to teach you bathroom etiquette around here. Never get into the tub first before you wash!" He took his shirt off and she quickly backed up into a corner, "What?" "Why are you getting undressed?"

This girl needs to learn how to speak up too. "I'm bathing with you." He took off his mask/hood and was about to remove his pants when she darted for the door. "No you don't!" He caught her by the wrist, dragged her to the wash stool and growled menacingly, "Sit!"

She actually sat without a word, even though she did sulk and look away when he finished undressing. He filled the bucket with some warm water and got her nice and wet from the shower nozzle. He kept noticing her checking him out with fascination and tried not to smirk from it.

The stitches covering his entire torso and jaw line 'always' made women scream and believe him to be a monster when he was seen _uncovered_. It also irritated him to the point to where he had to kill them, but this girl seemed fascinated by it. It's nice that one female doesn't find him repulsive.

He sat on the other stool and jerked that sordid jumpsuit away from her and grabbed her arm to start cleaning it. She gasped and tried to push away, but that didn't work of course. "As weak as you are right now, you're not going to be able to get all this filth off by yourself." She tried to push his hand away, "Don't touch me! I don't need your help!" "Really? You wouldn't have gotten out of that _place_ if it weren't for _my_ help!" Once again she shut up, so he proceeded to what he was doing. He had to scrub hard to get that debris off her skin, but she keeps fidgeting so much that it was really irritating him.

"Will you stop moving?" "It hurts!" He jerked her a little closer to him, "Endure it." Having a short temper doesn't help with these situations. She looked away from his piercing eyes but still squirmed. "Enough of this!" He couldn't take it anymore and tied her up with his tendrils. She fought tooth and nail to get away from the binding appendages and looked petrified, but didn't scream as he expected her to. That's a plus.

* * *

><p>"What are these?" "My kinjutsu." "You're a ninja?" "Of course I am!" He didn't even think she realized that she stopped resisting already, "If you're interested I'll tell you about it some time, but only if you cooperate." She stared off to the side in deep thought, 'she's more engrossed than he thought,' and continued his scrubbing when she nodded.<p>

It's about time! No wonder she squirmed so much, there were small cuts and scrapes all over her body. He had to wash/scrub her hair like three times to get all that grime out; the suds were brown to begin with. She needs a haircut too. One of the tendrils slithered over into the basket at the door and lifted out a pair of scissors and a comb. The basket contained extra bathroom essentials if to be needed for guests. He had her back facing him and already cut off A LOT before she even noticed, "You're cutting it?" "It's too damaged to deal with."

She started to complain while he evened it out, "It took me forever to grow it out." "Well, you're just going to have to do it again." She felt behind her head when he was done and froze, "You cut it _that_ short!" "So?" Damn it, here she goes. "Do you have any idea how aggravating it is to grow your hair out when it's short?" He continued to scrub, "Not as aggravating as you're being right now."

He gagged her with the threads before she could say anything else. For someone who supposedly didn't speak much, she sure was running her mouth. He was contemplating whether to wash her mouth out with soap for a laugh. The idea made him smirk and she freaked out when she saw it. It was bad timing on his part; he was just about to wash between her legs when he did that.

Her eyes pleaded for him not to, "That needs to be cleaned too. Don't worry; I'm not going to try anything." She glowered at him in disbelief but he did try to be gentle. She starting that fidgeting again, but this time it came with whimpers of pain and shedding tears. She had her head turned way to the side to keep him from seeing her tears, but he saw none the less..

He peeked at her entrance and shook his head. Just as he thought, she'd been raped by _them_. That explains the dried up substance he'd seen on her back and chest before he washed it off. He rinsed her completely and released her from the threads. "Alright you're through." He handed her the soap, "Now you can wash my back before you go soak." Her eyes grew wide as she warily took it. He was surprised she didn't say anything and did what he asked, but he knew she wasn't too happy about it. She didn't look at him and did as she was told with a look of humiliation on her frail countenance. He knew he shouldn't be so hard on her and be considerate of her situation, but that's not in his nature.

* * *

><p><span>Her POV<span>

I sank in the tub and should've felt better now that I was squeaky clean, but I wasn't. I didn't want him to see me naked, much less wash me, even though he was right about my physical weakness. I folded my arms along the edge of the tub and buried my face in them. I didn't want anyone to know I was raped and now he does! Being _there_ for a month, it was bound to happen sooner or later. _They _ganged up on me and there was nothing I could do about it; it didn't happen too often, but still. I'm scared of being touched by a man but….why didn't I resist more with Kakuzu? I don't get it.

At least the water was decently nice and warm now, instead of boiling. Kakuzu disturbed my thoughts when he sank in the comforting warm, water behind me. What does he think of me? I knitted my eyebrows, why am I worried about his opinion of me? A disturbing thought came to mind and I dared to ask it. "Kakuzu?" "Yes." "Um, you're not going to…..never mind." What if he takes me back?

I put the thought out of my mind and slid underneath the water to savor the long, needed comfort. He remained silent and didn't ask me to finish my sentence so I left it alone for now. I do hope he tells me about those…threads of his. They're pretty cool….different would be the better word for it. I came back up and wiped my face, phew, it's getting too hot in here. "You don't have to stay in here on my account if you want to get out you know."

"I know but," I warily glance at him to see if he was looking. He growled with frustration when he realized why she hadn't got out yet, "I just saw you in the nude so get over it." "Tch." I got out, quickly grabbed my towel, and stomped over behind the tub so his back would be to me. I was tempted to call him an asshole as I dried off, but I knew that'd be a bad idea. He strikes me as the kind of guy that wouldn't care if he hit a woman when he was pissed off and I'm not taking a chance.

I wrapped the towel around me when I was completely dry and walked out. I can't make heads or tails of this guy! He acts like he somewhat cares then doesn't. I let out a heavy sigh and noticed two robes hanging beside the bathroom door. They must be for us. I took the small one and put it on. What do I do with the towel?

"The towel goes in the laundry basket in here." My mouth dropped; it's like he's reading my mind. I cracked the door open and tossed it where he told me and quickly shut the door. I yawned and shuffled to the pallet. I snuggled under the covers and collapsed on the pillow, it feels like I'm on a cloud. No sooner had I thought that I was knocked out into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>*Next morning, I was still groggy when I woke up. I didn't want to get up and snuggled closer to the heap of warmth next to me….huh? This heap's moving. I slowly lifted my head up to stare Kakuzu straight in the face, which was awake. I stuttered, "Why the hell are you sleeping next to me?"<p>

He snorted, "It's the only bed here and I'm not sleeping on the floor for you. Why the sudden complaint?" "Huh?" He smirked, "You've been cuddling against me all night and your arm is wrapped around me. You seem to be content with it." My arm was indeed across his chest and I snatched it away before scooting to the edge of the pallet, "I was asleep, I didn't know!"

He chuckled and sat up, "That's no excuse." "It is too!" It seems to me he has a hidden sense of humor, that's a good thing I guess since I'm stuck with him for a while. Why do I talk to him so much? I know it's mostly complaining and questions, but I NEVER talked to anyone this much, even before I was kidnapped. So why him? Curiosity? That has to be it.

"By the way, after we have breakfast we'll be leaving." "We are? Why?" He stood up and grabbed his clothes, "I need to be in next town so I can get my next bounty before it gets dark." Now he's got me really curious. "So, you're a ninja and bounty hunter?" "Yes." That's an interesting profession. He tossed a bag at me, "Go freshen up and put those clothes on." I stared at the bag and shakily stood up. Getting impatient he pushed me towards the bathroom, "Stop gawking and hurry up."

He shut the door and I emptied the contents of the bag. There was a simple pair of sandals and a solid royal blue kimono with a cerulean sash. Pretty! When did he get this stuff? It must've been yesterday when he went out. Let's see, slip this on like a robe and then…..now what? Sure enough, I was taking too long when Kakuzu burst in. He stared in silence for moment and mused, "Having difficulty are we?" I nodded. He sighed and assisted me, "You really are not from around here are you?" I made a face at him, "No."

When he finished I noticed him staring closely at my hair and shifted away from him to be cautious. Totally ignoring my obvious thoughts he muttered, "Is your hair really that light?" I glanced in the mirror, "Yeah why?" "I thought your hair was black; must've been dirtier than I thought. Come on and eat."

* * *

><p>Once again I ended up shoving the food down my throat and tried to ignore those disapproving glares I was getting. When you're starving to death you can't exactly help yourself. After we ate, we left the vicinity and then headed down a traveling road to reach the town he was headed for. We walked the whole time in silence and it was hard for me to keep up with him. My muscles haven't really been used for a month.<p>

The thing that gets me is that I'm still following him, but I have no idea why. Maybe since I have no place to go and he's better than nothing; at least he hasn't hit me or anything bad yet. I wanted to know some certain things before I might consider giving him some of my trust, "Hey." "What?" "Why did you buy me?" I spoke in barely a whisper again but I had to know. He glanced at me, "I wanted a travel companion." He didn't say anything else and left it at that, but I want to hear more. "Why?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "I was tired of traveling alone and desired company." I narrowed my eyes at him and grew skeptical. He mimicked me and growled, "What's with that face?" "So why did you come to _that_ place for?" He stopped walking, "I thought you weren't supposed to talk much." He's purposely changing the subject. I muttered and walked past him, "Forget it." He roughly pulled me back and towered over me, "I didn't say I wouldn't tell you, now did I?" Damn he can be scary, it doesn't make it better when he's twice as tall as me either; I just come up to his chest. I shook my head no and he answered me, "Like I said, I merely sought a travel companion. It wasn't of any concern to me whether it would be a man or woman and where I got one. Besides, I am a man and have needs so I naturally preferred a woman."

I took that the wrong way and quickly tried to walk away. "What?" He grabbed my wrist and demanded, "What the hell is your problem now?" I muttered, "You only got me so I can be your little sex toy. You're no different than the _others_!" He tightened his grip and murmured menacingly, "Don't you even dare compare me to them. If I wanted you to be my sex toy, I would've already have taken you and not give a damn about your condition. Unless you want me to change my mind and lose my temper, I suggest you keep those kinds of thoughts to yourself. Understand?" I quickly nodded and he let go of my wrist to keep walking. I didn't think that'd piss him off so much; better watch what I say from now on.

* * *

><p>It was in the afternoon by the time my stomach started to growl even louder than before. Safe to say, it irritated him highly and we ended up stopping at a small dango shop. They tasted pretty good but when it came to the tea….not so much. I tried not to make a face but it didn't work out as planned.<p>

"You better finish that and not waste my money." "It's nasty." "Not my problem. You better not have me waste it just because you don't like it." "It's just a stupid cup of tea damn it!" He slowly turned his head and glared, "That's NOT the point I'm trying to make. You're being provided by my money so take what you get with gratitude girl."

"Girl?" "If I knew your name it would be easier, so what is it?" I lowered my eyes and mumbled, "Not my name." "Why?" I might as well tell him, "I don't like it." "Just tell me." "…...Rayvonne." As I expected he chuckled in amusement, "That is the most ridiculous name I've ever heard." I blushed and grimaced while chugging the last of my tea off, "I know and I hate it. In fact, that's not what my name is in the first place."

"So you lied to me?" He sounds pissed again, "No I told the truth. It's just….I was given that name at the orphanage when I was eight, so I never really had a name to begin with." He shifted to face me with intrigue, "Then what?" I scratched my head and shrugged, "No one ever spoke to me much and used the name often so I don't really consider it my name anyway. I guess I don't have one to call my own." "Well I have to call you something and it's sure as hell not to going to be that preposterous thing. I guess I'll have to name you myself then. Is that alright?" "O..ok." He stayed deep in thought for a while until we was walking back down the road again, "Hitomi." "Hmm?" "Your new name, does that suit you?" I repeated, "Hitomi."

I thought about it and repeated it over in my head many times…sounds pretty, rolls off the tongue, and it suits me alright. "I like it." "Good, because I'm not changing my mind about it anyway." "Then what was the point of asking me if I liked it?" "Shut up." "You shut up!" He smacked the back of my head, "Quit being so damn stubborn." "Why can't you be a little nicer to me?" "You haven't deserved it yet." "Hmph."

This is a fine way to start a…companionship.

**To be continued:**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about three weeks since I started traveling with Kakuzu. I'm gradually getting healthier and stronger, if anything I feel better. I'm not near as sickly looking as before, but my ribs are slightly protruding still, but not near much as before. I'm still too skinny according to Kakuzu, he must like women with some meat on their bones, just not too much.

By now, I knew him pretty well and knew his personality down to a T. He has to be the greediest and stingiest man I've ever seen when it comes to money. No wonder he complained so much about a simple cup of tea when I didn't want to drink it.

I also found out the hard way during this time not to touch his money, but that was a total accident at the time. I searched through the bag where I thought my clothes were, but that was where he just stashed a wad of cash from a bounty he collected unfortunately. He scared the hell out of me by pinning me to the wall and threatening me; I tried to explain but he wouldn't listen until after his temper cooled down. That's another thing; he has a VERY short fuse.

We also haven't bathed together since that first day thank goodness, but we still have to share a bed, which isn't a big deal now. He hasn't tried anything and so far I think I trust him. He does like to pick on me a lot; his excuse is my facial expressions are priceless and needs a laugh, even though I'm the one who ends up with the short end of the stick.

All in all, it's not bad hanging around with him as I thought it would be. He provides food, clothing, and shelter for me, gives me some privacy, he hasn't tried anything sexual yet, and doesn't beat me. I have opened up a lot more but that's about it. The thing that still has me going is that I haven't thought about wanting to die this whole time. Did he really make that big of a difference for me?

* * *

><p>We were walking down yet another road while I was pondering all this. "What's on your mind?" "It's nothing." "You've been spacing out for a while now so don't tell me it's nothing." I glanced at him with a frown, "I'll tell you later." "Alright, I expect an answer at the next inn." He can be so bossy sometimes! We took a little break and sat on a low stone wall alongside this path until a man and woman approached us.<p>

"Kakuzu, long time no see." Kakuzu stood up and shook the man's hand, "It's been a while Atsuo." "How's the bounty business been going?" "About the same. What about you?" The man called Atsuo shrugged, "Business had been a little slow for my liking and am in the process of making my restaurant much more luxurious." "Not a bad idea, but I bet that costs quite a bit." Atsuo chuckled, "Still the miser I see, by the way, let me introduce you to my pet." I flinched when he said that, made me think of that bastard Keizo. "Her name is Miaka. She's my own personal slave. Greet the man Miaka."

She bowed her head, "Please to meet you Mr. Kakuzu." "Likewise." Atsuo pointed at me and I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I see you have one too." He's making me sound like a thing. "Introduce us Kakuzu, where are your manners?" Kakuzu beckoned me over with a smirk; he's up to something now, I can see it.

"Atsuo, this is Hitomi." "She's cute but a little undernourished don't you think?" "That's the way she was treated until I purchased her." "Never thought I'd see the day when you spent money on a woman. Does she perform well?" I stared at Kakuzu and muttered, "Yeah does she perform well Kakuzu? I wouldn't know."

Atsuo stared at me in shock, "She talks back?" "Sometimes." It's like I'm not even here! "Miaka does anything I tell her without any disrespect, let me show you." "That isn't necessary Atsuo." "I insist. Miaka, be a dear and suck my finger." I made a face of disgust when she did what he told her and mouthed out at Kakuzu, 'what the hell?'

I can tell he was smiling under the mask the bastard; at least he was getting a kick out of this. "That's enough dear. Will yours do something I request Kakuzu?" Oh no! Kakuzu simply shrugged, "She might, why don't you ask her to do something." Atsuo held a finger out to me, "How about you suck it this time?"

I didn't budge and Kakuzu was eagerly waiting to see what I'd do. I stared at Atsuo's finger and then him before letting him having it, "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not sucking your damn finger!" I stomped off and sat back down on the wall with a scowl. Kakuzu barely choked back a laugh as Atsuo stood there appalled at what just happened.

At least Miaka cracked a smile. Atsuo cleared his throat and changed the subject, "I need to have a word with you if I may, in private." "Alright." "Miaka go sit with Hitomi until we come back." "Yes sir." Miaka came over to sit with me and the two men walked a little ways out of hearing distance.

* * *

><p><span>Kakuzu's POV<span>

"What is it?" "I need to warn you about something." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, "About what?" Atsuo glanced over at the girls before continuing, "I noticed your girl has blue eyes and that's a problem. There's been a rumor going around concerning a well known businessman who was supposedly ripped-off at that sex slave mansion. He wanted the blue-eyed girl, but someone beat him to the punch."

"It's not my fault I got there first. Who is this man?" "I don't know his name as of yet, and I shouldn't be telling you this because I'll get in trouble with the higher ups, but I consider you a friend and fellow businessman. I do know this much, Mr. Ishida has given him information concerning her buyer, which is you."

"That classified information!" "I know, but Mr. Ishida will do it if he gains something in return." "Tch, must've been bribed with a lot of money to give out that information." Atsuo nervously looked around in case of being overheard and lowered his voice, "Kakuzu, whatever you do, don't let that girl out of your sight if you want to keep her. This man's out for blood."

"Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself." "I know you can Kakuzu, but can you do the same for her at the same time? Will it be worth the hassle?" Kakuzu stayed silent in deep thought, should he go so far to protect one woman. He himself was unsure about that question.

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

Miaka and I had a nice chat for a while until they came back. She was really nice and loved the fact I was spunky and freaked Atsuo out. She kept staring at my eyes, "I can see why your family named you Hitomi." "How come?" I know she doesn't know I don't have a family, but I don't want her to feel sad for me. "You don't know why? Your name has a meaning behind it." "Yeah, I'm not from around here. I didn't know names here had certain meanings to them."

"Yes, like Miaka means beautiful red." "For your pretty red hair, that's real neat how that works. What's mine mean then?"

"Yours stands for beautiful virtue, pupil of the eye. More or less, it's usually given to girls with especially beautiful eyes like yours." I was stunned, did Kakuzu really think my eyes were beautiful or was it just coincidence? I need to ask him later. "Ok that makes sense, so what about Atsuo?" "His stands for friendly man." "He does seem nice, even though he strikes me as weird."

Miaka giggled, "That is true but he is real good to me. I don't like being put on a display scenario like earlier, but I can't complain too much. By the way, what did you mean when you mimicked Kakuzu about your performance?"

I smirked, "I was being sarcastic because I haven't slept with him and don't intend to." "Are you serious? Why buy you if not for that reason?" "He just wanted a travel companion and found me amusing I guess. I still haven't really figured it out." Miaka sighed, "You're lucky Hitomi, not having to satisfy his needs."

I laughed out loud, "I don't think he has any needs like that, he probably can't get it up anyway!" "I can't get what up Hitomi?" Oh shit! "Uh, a flag." Kakuzu was just glaring at me and Atsuo was trying to choke back a laugh while asking me, "So, how did this conversation get started Hitomi?"

"We were discussing on how to properly put a little flag up on a sand castle. Since it's so small, I was saying that Kakuzu wouldn't be able to make it stay up because his hands are too big to do it." This has to be the most bizarre and stupid cover up in history! Atsuo looked at his watch and changed the subject, "Let's go Miaka. It's time we left." "Yes sir, bye Hitomi." "I hope I see you again Miaka."

Atsuo shook hands in farewell with Kakuzu, "Hope to see you soon Kakuzu." "Likewise Atsuo, I'll keep that useful information in mind." Atsuo curtly nodded his head and left with Miaka as we turned to leave the opposite way. Kakuzu thumped my ear growling, "That was the worst excuse I've ever heard. How in the hell did you come up with that?"

I rubbed my sore ear, "I don't know, but call it payback for making me sound like some defected toy earlier." Kakuzu ignored me and got a wicked gleam in his eyes, "I don't like that look." "You shouldn't. I'm considering on demonstrating that I _can_ get it up." I walked a few paces away nervously, "You don't have to do that." He jerked me closer, "I insist on doing so to prove you wrong." "You're freaking me out now." "Good." I'm changing the subject before this gets even weirder!

* * *

><p>"Did you pick the name Hitomi because of my eyes?" He glanced at me then murmured, "Yes." "You really think my eyes are beautiful?" He kept walking but didn't answer me. "Kakuzu tell me." He sighed, "I do alright."<p>

"Thanks." I ended up whispering it but I was embarrassed at the compliment. It was the first one I've ever received. "Are you blushing?" "NO!" He chuckled and we walked the rest of the way in silence until we reached the next town. We stopped at another small inn to stay for the night.

"I have to go run an errand but I'll be back before nightfall." "Alright see you then." When he left I stretched out across the pallet. What were he and Atsuo talking about earlier? It must've been important and he kept staring at me with uncertainty from time to time. Was it about me?

An hour went by and I was beyond bored. I left the room so I could go ask the innkeeper if there was anything to read. Normally I never left a room without Kakuzu but I only did it when I wanted a book. The inn's we've been stopping at usually had books but I could only borrow them and that was fine.

She showed me to a bookcase and let me take my time to pick one out. "This one." "Alright, let me go write it down." As she wrote the title down she asked, "Why are you traveling with that man?" "Why do you want to know?" She looked at me sympathetically, "You're undernourished. He's obviously not taking care of you; did he force you into staying with him?" "No it's not like that."

She laid a hand on my shoulder, "It's alright miss. I can help you, I know a gentleman who would be more than happy to take you into his care and give you employment." "No thank you, I'm not interested." I snatched the book and quickly walked back to the room; nosy lady, it's none of her business.

It was already dark outside and Kakuzu hasn't come back yet. I just finished the book and someone knocked on the door. The door unlocked and the innkeeper came in with three men. I jumped up from the pallet, "Who the hell are you guys?" "I'm sorry miss, but for your own good I can't let you stay with that man. These gentlemen will escort you to my acquaintance I told you about." "Like hell!" One of the men came towards me and I just started throwing stuff. "Calm down miss, we're the good guys." I managed to pick up the small table and hit him in the leg with it. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The other two joined and in no time they had me hog-tied. "We're not going to hurt you." I kept struggling with all my might as they carried me down the hall. "LET ME GO!" They brought me into another room at the opposite end of the inn, "We're just trying to help you." They tossed me on a pallet, "Lock the door quickly so she can't get out."

I ran to the door and tried to open it. I was locked in, like a prisoner again. The thought pissed me off so bad I started banging on the door yelling at the top of my lungs, "LET ME OUT YOU ASSHOLES!" When no one came I admitted defeat and slumped on the floor with my knees to my chest. I hope Kakuzu hurries up and figures out where I'm at.

Wait, would he actually come for me? My thoughts were soon interrupted when the door unlocked and a man in a suit came in. "So you're the girl huh? Let's have a look." He came up to me, knelt down, and took hold of my chin to make me look at him. I slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me!" "My, my, you're a feisty one...wait a minute."

He took hold of my face again, except more roughly this time. "It's you!" "Huh?" I smacked his hand away again and moved far away from him. I don't know this guy! He chuckled, "I can't believe my luck! It appears your last owner has taken care of you so I won't have to do much as of now. Although, I am still sore at Ishida for selling you out from under me to that miser Kakuzu before I had the chance to inspect my property." How does he know about Kakuzu?

I slowly stood up, "Are you that guy I was supposed to meet that day?" "Yes I am. Allow me to introduce myself, Mr. Yutaka at your service. Well, you'll be at my service so to speak." This guy is nothing but bad news; that does not bode well.

**To be continued:**


	4. Chapter 4

I made a break for the door and tried to leave when he pulled me back. "I'm leaving so let me go!" "You're not going anywhere girl, you're mine now." He has that look in his eyes that I'm only too familiar with. "I don't belong to anyone asshole!"

He slammed me into the wall and held me tightly, "You're not allowed to speak to me that way my little doll." "Who says? I'm not a damn doll or a piece of property you fucking bastard!" "Tsk, tsk, I was hoping you wouldn't react this way, but no matter. I'll teach you to behave the hard way."

I tried to kick him but his hand suddenly came down on my neck. I let out a small cry of shock and immediately went limp. He caught me with a triumphant smirk before tossing something to the floor, "What did I tell you." I couldn't move a muscle or even speak, what did he do? He carried me to the pallet and straddled me on it with an evil grin, "Time to learn your place."

* * *

><p><span>Kakuzu's POV<span>

His errand took longer than he thought. He was trying to gather information on that man Atsuo told him about when he was ambushed by several shinobi. They were skilled but not enough to handle him in battle. He defeated them easily enough, but another wave of shinobi came, and these were at Jonin level.

That's why it took longer than he anticipated. Naturally, he defeated them as well but not before he gained some information. That was no random attack, Jonin level shinobi don't just randomly attack someone without a reason; they must've been sent on some kind of mission by someone. He had to torture the last one to spill but he learned what he needed to know. He ran as fast as he could back to the inn, hoping he wasn't too late.

*He searched the room but there was no sign of her. He went straight to the innkeeper and demanded, "Where is she?" The lady flinched and stepped back from the dangerous man in front of her, "Who sir?" He roughly grabbed her by the throat, "I can see through your deception bitch. I'm not in the mood, so you better tell me the truth or you're dead!"

The innkeeper trembled in fear but tried to sound assertive, "I had her go with someone else who would take good care of her. You don't care about her, so she's better off with my acquaintance than you!" He simply glared and demanded once more, "Last chance. Where is she?" "R…r..r..room 6." "You better be right." He wasn't taking the chance of this bitch's pretenses so he dragged her along by the neck to that room. He easily kicked down the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the horrific scene that lay before him.

Hitomi was sprawled out across the pallet in the nude with her kimono ripped apart. Even from the doorway, he could plain as day see her face was stained with tears, scattered bruises on her skin that resembled fingerprints, blood leaking from her womanhood, and no expression whatsoever.

"Oh my word! What happened?" Kakuzu's blood was boiling with fury, "You call this being better off!" Without any regret he snapped her neck and tossed her out in the hall before muttering, "Stupid bitch shouldn't have interfered." "Now, now, no need to go on a killing spree Kakuzu."

Kakuzu turned to face the man that was responsible. "Yutaka." He was leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed, "Oh, so you know my name now huh?" Kakuzu completely ignored him and went over to Hitomi. "What do you think you're doing?" Still not answering, he wrapped her in the blanket and picked her up bridal style. He started to leave the scene when, "Kakuzu! You're not leaving here with my property!"

Kakuzu turned back to face him again and growled, "Last time I checked, I'm the one who paid for her, not you. Unless you want to force me to kill you sooner, go ahead and try to stop me!" That's exactly what Yutaka tried to do. He whipped out a scroll that contained many hidden kunai and flung them at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu didn't move a muscle, letting his tendrils quickly lash out and block each one. "I was unaware you're a ninja, but unfortunately," faster than Yutaka could dodge, he was pierced all over by the tendrils, "you're weak!" Yutaka fell to the floor clutching himself from the pain in amusement, "Just what I'd expect from an S-rank criminal. However, you should've finished me off when you had the chance."

Yutaka made a hand sign with a crazed gleam in his eyes, "You haven't seen the last of me Kakuzu, I'll be back!" With that proclamation, he teleported from the room. "Coward, I'll be waiting."

Kakuzu went back to their room with her to focus on more important matters. He would've already killed that bastard if it weren't for her; she could've been caught in the crossfire. From Yutaka's action, she would've gotten hit with the kunai if Kakuzu wasn't so skilled and confident the weapons wouldn't be able to reach her. He wasn't going to take the chance of her getting injured.

"Hitomi?" She didn't answer so he just took her to the bath; he had to get her cleaned up. When he washed her, she didn't resist or cry like he expected. She simply sat there in a blank stupor while he gently washed her. He wasn't sure what to do with her as of right now, so after she was bathed; he put a clean robe on her and put her to bed. "Try to get some rest, I'll be right back."

She slowly closed her eyes as he left the room. He needed to check out something in _that_ other room. He remembered seeing something glistening on the floor when he entered before. He found what it was and picked it up. It was small syringe that was empty; she was drugged then. Whenever he sees that man again, he'll make him suffer immensely for what he put her through.

As Kakuzu went back to the room to call it a night, he was puzzled. Why all of a sudden does he want to protect her? What is she to him? He couldn't think of an answer before drifting off to uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>*The next morning, he was determined to leave this inn and go somewhere else. He didn't really want to with her condition, but this place will make her worse than better. He had a time trying to get her eat before leaving too. She kept walking too slow and wouldn't walk next to him like she had been. He kept seeing her wince from the pain but she didn't complain, so he decided to carry her despite the stares he might get.<p>

When he picked her up she freaked out; this is the first reaction from her in hours! She just kept struggling until he finally put her down in aggravation, "Fine, walk in pain if you want!" He didn't mean to sound uncaring but he was only trying to help. Another thing he can't comprehend with her. Is this girl making him go soft?

He shrugged it off and they just walked in complete silence until they reached the next town. She completely collapsed on the pallet when they got there; must've been in a lot of pain. He got some more food and once again, had to almost make her eat. He even got her some medicine for the pain and had to watch to make sure she took it. He feels like he's babysitting a child that doesn't want to do what they're told. This better not last too long, but it did….for two long weeks.

* * *

><p>*Kakuzu was about to crack with Hitomi. Her body had fully recovered and she looked totally healthy now, however, he had to force feed her. Actually having to open her mouth and shove the food in while threatening her if she didn't eat he'd make her regret it. He knew that she knows that wasn't a bluff and let her imagination take hold of what he might have in mind.<p>

The only main thing he had to say about her is that she'd changed. She doesn't talk at all, smile, laugh, complain, won't let him go near or even touch her, and she's even taken the notion to sleep in the bathroom on the floor a lot. He had to keep getting up many a night to bring her back to the pallet; he wasn't going to let her try to sleep so uncomfortably.

She was still in that same stupor since the…incident and he didn't know what to do. He tried everything to get her back the way she was before, he didn't want to admit it but he resented her as of now. All this time, he was actually being considerate, patient, and this is the thanks he gets, NOTHING! He's not going to do all this sentimental crap without gaining something in return!

He just came back in the room from getting the paper and noticed she wasn't in sight. Where'd she go now? The bathroom, where else? He peeked in only to see her about to slit her wrist with a razor. He lunged at her and snatched the blade away yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She quickly sprang to her feet and tried desperately to get the blade that he now had out of her reach. "Give it back!"

"No." "Please give it back. I want to die!" Damn it! Back to square one again. He just had this topic out of her head but now it's here again. "I'm not letting you do that Hitomi." Tears flowed down her cheeks and weakly hit his chest from frustration, "Why? Why won't you just let me die?" "Simple, I don't want you to."

"Liar! You just won't let me because you spent money on me and if I die it's gone to waste. You don't care about me! I'm nothing to you so just kill me!" He couldn't control himself and slapped her, harder than he intended. "I've heard enough of your excuses, now shut up!" She sat on the floor clutching her sore cheek and stared at him in shock.

He knelt down and firmly grasped her shoulder, "You need to get over the fact you were raped again. You've had more than enough time to recover and move on. I'm not babysitting you anymore and stop feeling sorry for yourself, got it?" She lowered her eyes and whimpered, "You don't understand." He snapped again, "Look at me Hitomi!" She nervously did and he continued, "I don't understand what? I know what kind of damage that did to you, so don't sit here and make me seem like I don't give a damn. It will NOT happen again, I give you my word."

It took a minute for her to respond and it was in a whisper, "What am I to you?" What is she to him indeed? He took a deep breath and sighed, "You're more than just a travel companion to me that's what." She took an unexpected action and buried her face into his chest with a sob. He didn't expect that reaction to say the least; if anything, he expected her to ask him what he meant by what he said.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to go through that again and….it hurt." He ran his fingers through her hair and murmured, "I know." He just sat down and let her sob out her sorrows into his chest while stroking her hair for a comforting attempt. She ended up crying herself to sleep and he carried her to the pallet after wiping the tears away. She kept a tight hold on him, despite the fact of being asleep and just left her against his chest.

He simply stared at her; did he actually miss that personality of hers so much? _'You don't care about her, so she's better off with my acquaintance than you.' _Those words popped back in his head and he thought to himself, 'I have no intentions on raping her and treat her fair enough. How can she be better off with someone other than me? I want her to trust me. ...I don't like to admit it but, I do care about her. Someone like me shouldn't get attached to another person; it never seems to work out but…..maybe I can try with this one.'

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

It was an awkward morning after we woke up. I didn't mean to break down on him last night but I kept it bottled up for so long and…..it felt good to cry into his chest while being held. We started traveling yet again and I stayed in deep thought for a while. Kakuzu was really blunt and cruel from last night but, he was right about everything.

I do hope he keeps his word, because I trust him fully for some reason. Is it because he opened up to me more? I believe it is. "Hey, you're not going silent on me are you?" "No I'm ok, just thinking. Um, Kakuzu." "Yes." I wanted to give him some gratitude for what he did to get me back on my feet but I could only think of two words. "Thank you." I guess he got it since he just smirked and remained silent.

We stopped for a little break and I saw an apple tree. "Oooh!" I quickly ran off the road and into the woods to get one, but they were too high up and I was too short. I bet I was a sight trying to get one. I kept trying to jump up and even did a running start and jump but that didn't work either. Kakuzu sneaked up on her and just watched in amusement.

He couldn't restrain himself from chuckling at her silly attempts to just get an apple. I scowled at him from laughing at me, he could help me. As if reading my mind once again, he leisurely walks over and simply reaches up and picks one. "That was too easy." I took the apple when he held it out to me and made a face, "That's because you're so freaking tall!" "Maybe you just need to learn how to jump." "I hate you."

He just chuckled and followed me back to the road. He still loves to pick on me. I ate the apple down the road and just thought of something, "What did you mean?" "About what?" "About me being more than just a travel companion to you." "I meant what I said." He just left it at that and wouldn't go any further with it, no matter how hard I tried to get him to tell me.

It was getting dark and we haven't stopped anywhere for the night yet. He took a different route and walked straight into the woods this time. "Where are we going?" He didn't answer until we came to a clearing, "This'll do." I just stared at him, "We're sleeping outside?" "Is that a problem?" "Well yeah, it's…" He tossed his bag at me, "Stop complaining and wait here."

I don't really have a problem with sleeping outside, but it's getting cold. He came back with some wood and got a fire going. "Hand me my bag." I tossed it at him, in which I received a glare, "Got a hearing problem? I asked you to hand it to me not throw it!" I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "Sorry."

"I'll make you feel sorry if you keep that attitude." I didn't say anything and let him go about his business before I piss him off more. I knew by now not to push it with him. It was soon time to go to bed, and it got colder! He was on one side of the fire and me on the other. Kakuzu had a blanket on the ground and one to cover up with as did I, but I was FREEZING! I tried to go to sleep but it was too damn cold.

I was curled up in a little ball and couldn't stop shivering. "How do you expect me to sleep with your teeth chattering?" "I can't help it!" I heard him sigh and next thing I knew, he came over. He spread out one blanket next to me and the other to cover with. "What are you doing?" He jerked my blanket up and got under it with me before putting it back. "You'll be warmer with me."

I wasn't sure about being so close but at this point I didn't care. I pretty much threw myself on him to get all that body heat. He's so warm! "Like being on me that much?" I could hear the humor in his tone, "Your body's hot." "Why thank you." "That's not what I meant." "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>I was comfortable after I got warmed up but didn't sleep. Kakuzu opened at eye and saw she wasn't asleep yet, "Can't sleep?" "No." "Really? We need to change that then." I had no clue what he was talking about. I went to stare at him questionably, but when I turned my head, he was staring straight at me with some weird expression I couldn't make out, and his mask was off so it should've made some sort of sense.<p>

I decided to leave it alone and went to turn back over but he grabbed my face and pulled it back. My eyes grew extremely wide when his lips pressed onto mine with a gentle kiss. I actually slowly started kissing back with uncertainty. Why is he kissing me? Better yet, why am I kissing him back? He made it worse by sliding his tongue along my lower lip to gain access into my mouth. I hesitantly opened and let him glide his tongue in to attack mine.

I never kissed anyone before, so this is my first kiss. We stayed engrossed in the long, passionate kiss until he disengaged. I didn't know what to say, "Why did you…" He licked my neck and murmured, "Isn't it obvious?" "I'm not sure." Does he like me that much? He just continued what he was doing and attacked my neck with nibbles.

I did start to relax somewhat as he sucked my neck in little patches and trailed them down to my collarbone. I held my breath as his hands took hold of my kimono. He noticed and just kissed me again as he unfastened and took it off. I blushed terribly and even more when he deftly took his clothes off. Should I go through with this? I caught a glimpse of his manhood and probably blushed a very deep shade of red…..it was very big. He followed my eyes and chuckled softly before gently massaging my breasts with his strong hands.

My breathing quickened and softly gasped when he took a nipple in his mouth to suck on it. Why does this feel good, it never did before? He switched to the other and I closed my eyes, only to see the sick images of those who defiled me. I didn't mean to cry but the tears just came out. Kakuzu wiped the tears away, "Have I gone too far?" "I'm sorry; when I closed my eyes I saw _them."_

He leaned closer, "Then don't close your eyes, keep them fixed on me." I slowly nodded and let him continue. I actually didn't want him to stop, it feels nice with him. He spread my legs and brought his head between them. My back arched up and I grabbed his hair as he deftly licked and sucked. This sensation feels so different and wasn't long at all before I involuntarily bucked my hips up and had a spasm fit.

He licked his lips as he lifted his head up and ran a finger around my entrance before sliding it in with ease. I only fidgeted a little from it but he didn't leave it there long before he positioned himself. My body started trembling unintentionally with nervousness, "Kakuzu I…" I was scared. He gave me a fixed look and leaned down almost on top of me, "I'll be gentle."

He slowly penetrated me and went slowly. I gasped and gripped his back while burying my face in against his shoulder. "Stop…it hurts." He just attacked my mouth with an epic kiss and just went faster. I groaned softly but it soon turned to a pleasurable moan. It feels good now? He lifted my legs over his elbows and changed the angle.

The only noises that were to be heard during our lovemaking were my soft moans/whimpers and his low manly growls/moans. Our climaxes were nearing and I just wanted to hold him tightly until the end. He took the same notion as I did and pounded me hard. I did let out a small cry from the sudden pace but it was not in pain, no, it was from sheer pleasure. I felt something about to explode inside of me and whimpered, "Kakuzu!" My body writhed from my orgasm. Her walls clamping down on his cock made him follow suit and growled, "Hitomi!"

He pulled out in time to cover my chest with his seed panting very heavily as I was. After Kakuzu rode out his orgasm, he stretched out on his back and I curled up next to him after pulling the blankets over us, before we fell into an ecstasy filled slumber...I wasn't cold anymore.

**To be continued:**


	5. Chapter 5

That morning I was confused but….happy. That's something I haven't felt for a long time. What did last night mean? Did he just want sex or was it something more than that? I wasn't going to find out yet but, I intended to later today. Nothing was really said that morning, but soon we headed to some other town for a bounty again, but Kakuzu stayed in deep thought all the way there. At least, I think he was. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something in particular.

We almost reached the town when I spotted two familiar faces. "Miaka!" "Hitomi, how are you?" Atsuo and Kakuzu shook hands in their greeting like before, "Miaka, could you stay with Hitomi for a few minutes." "Yes sir." I led Miaka to a nearby bench and we sat down to chit chat.

* * *

><p><span>Kakuzu's POV<span>

Atsuo motioned for him to follow him to the edge of the wood. "My condolences Kakuzu." "For what?" Atsuo just frowned, "I heard about what happened to your woman." "My woman?" "Well yes, she is your woman now isn't she? You two seem like you've….bonded, did something happen?"

He just averted Atsuo's questionable gaze and tried to change the subject, "So, how did you find out?" "I knew it! You got the hot's for her you dirty dog." "…" Atsuo grinned wide, "Your silence is proof enough so don't even try to deny it." "Are you going to tell me how you know about the incident or not Atsuo?"

"Alright, I'll drop that subject for the moment." He turned serious, "You found out who the man is I mentioned by now haven't you?" "Yutaka." "Yes, I had a spy tagging him when I just found out his name and regret I couldn't give you the information before you ran into him. At any rate, I know his main objective concerning Hitomi now."

"Tell me." "I've done some research and it turns out, Yutaka is a collector. He simply craves anything unique and has to have it one way or another. He has no limits when it comes to how he obtains his….manias." "That explains why he wants Hitomi so desperately." "Yes, but that's not the worst part." Atsuo pulled out a flyer, "Take a look at this." Kakuzu unfolded the piece of paper and almost tore it in half, "A wanted poster!"

Atsuo nodded, "He's even taken the audacity to mention that you're the culprit that stole her away from him while also giving out a reward for who returns her." "He made her into a bounty." "Exactly, but I do hope you won't consider trading her in for that reward Kakuzu." He didn't say anything expect stare at the paper with his accusation and physical description of her; that is a lot of money.…..

Atsuo narrowed his eyes at him, "You've lived for so many years in solitude and I would hate to see you give up something that's actually making you happy for once Kakuzu." "…..." Atsuo turned to leave but Kakuzu pulled him back, "Why are you so persistent about all this?" "Miaka. She's really likes Hitomi and almost went into a state of despair when I told her what happened. I'm doing this for you and to ease her mind of worry." "Right." He followed Atsuo back to the girls and couldn't help but stare at Hitomi. _'What am I to you?' _More than just a travel companion eh, that officially appears to be the case.

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

Miaka found out about my incident from Atuso, but didn't stay on that topic for long thank goodness. Other than that, Miaka and I had a nice chat while they were talking business, even though she kept looking at me so sympathetically from time to time. "You and Kakuzu seem to be closer now, what happened?" Somehow she got it out of me just with that simple question. She let out a small squeal and blushed, "You must really like him now don't you?" "What?" "You were so keen on not having anything to do with him in bed, but now…is it love?"

I knew I blushed like crazy and stared at the ground, "No it's….well….I don't know!" "Don't know what Hitomi?" I glanced up at Atsuo and muttered, "It's nothing." Atsuo laughed softly and then smirked wickedly, "Hey Kakuzu?" "Yes?" "I'm curious, how did you manage to buy Hitomi before that other man?"

That got my attention. We all stared at him and waited, "It's none of your business." Atsuo cocked an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well, considering on our discussion earlier, why did Mr. Ishida sell her to you when he already had a buyer then hmmm?" Is that true? I stared at Kakuzu and he pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation, "Damn you Atsuo. Fine, you'll end up finding out anyway."

"It mostly was just good timing on my part but I paid what he wanted for her." "That's it?" "No, I also threw in some extra cash to make it worth his while." "Wait a minute!" They stared at me, "There's no way you paid that much Kakuzu the way you are with money. Besides, you didn't even hardly know me at the time to spend that much." "Let me finish!" I gave him a glare and stayed silent; he better not be lying about this. "I did pay a great sum for you, however, there is a catch….it wasn't _my_ money that I spent." Now, the rest of us were confused as hell.

"So, whose money was it?" He glanced at me with a smirk, "I took a guards wallet when he wasn't paying attention and it was actually loaded with cash. We were already long gone before I think anyone found out." Kakuzu seemed extremely satisfied that he was so sly.

Atsuo found it hilarious, "Why am I not surprised? Only YOU would think of something like that." I on the other hand didn't know what to make of it. Atsuo choked back a laugh, "Alright, I think it's about time we head off. Ready to go Miaka?" "Yes sir." Miaka and I hugged before they left while the men shook hands again. "Don't forget to tell her Kakuzu."

Kakuzu just scowled and didn't reply. We started back to the town again, "Tell me what?" "Don't worry about it." "It sounded important so what is it?" "Drop it!" "Will you tell me later then?" "….Maybe." I left it at that as we checked in at a small inn. After we had something to eat, Kakuzu was about to leave to get his bounty, "Do NOT leave this room or open this door for anyone unless it's me understand?"

"Ok." He left and I went to take a bath. As I was soaking I couldn't help but wonder, what was Kakuzu supposed to tell me? When he comes back I better find out. After I bathed and put a clean robe on I stretched out on the pallet. _'Is it love?' _Can't be….I don't love him do I? If I am, I'll just get hurt. He doesn't feel the same, even if he did, it wouldn't work out. He's a wandering bounty hunter/criminal, no way of being a wife, having a child or anything like that.

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm actually thinking about bearing his child and shit! I'm such a fool. I need to get these disturbing thoughts out of my head and read something. I searched through his bag for that book I found abandoned on a bench, but when I pulled it out, a piece of paper fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>I just read it when I heard a knock on the door, "It's me." I let him in and when he sat down I slammed the paper on the table. "When were you planning on telling me about this?" He glanced at the paper and muttered, "Fuck." "Damn right fuck, what the hell is going on?" I was about to keep fussing but he pulled me down next to him, "I guess I have no choice." He explained everything on what's been going on so far and when he was finished I was nervous as hell. I scooted away from him and buried my face in my knees feeling melancholy. "You're going to let him take me away aren't you?"<p>

He roughly flipped me on my back and demanded, "Why the fuck would I do that?" I stuttered, "For the bounty and…" He silenced me with a growl, "Absurd." My eyes started to water again, "No." "What is it?" "I can't." I tried to get up but he didn't let me.

The tears rolled down my cheeks and he was taken aback somewhat and loosened his grip, "I have a question for _you_ now. What am _I_ to you?" I stared blankly at the wall, how the tables have turned. He gave me a few minutes before getting impatient, "Well?" Might as well get this over with. I looked him straight in the eye, "You're the one person in my life that I respect and love ever since you saved me. That's why I'm ashamed that I got attached to you because I'll just get hurt."

His face was expressionless, "Who says?" I blinked a few times in confusion, "Me." "What about my input on this matter?" I looked away and stay silent. "I may not seem the type, but I do have certain desires for you that I can't explain and didn't believe to be possible." I stared back at him in shock and he continued, "What did you think last night was about anyway?"

"I don't know. I can't figure it out." He leaned closer, "You just admitted you love me, so that should give you an idea." It's actually true, I do love him. "But, does that mean…you love me too?" He just placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and whispered, "What do you think?" His action answered my question and I smiled….I actually smiled from happiness. Never thought I'd see the day.

* * *

><p>*No, we didn't do anything in bed that night, although we did embrace each other. The next morning, I was beyond a doubt happy as can be and Kakuzu found it funny. "Why are you so giddy this morning?" There he goes again. "Nothing in particular." "Well, freshen up and get ready. We're going to the market." "Together?" "Yes, you need another kimono to wear and I need you with me to pick one out. We also need some supplies."<p>

He was right about the kimono bit, after the blue one was ripped apart from that bastard Yutaka, I've been wearing a worn out green one he found at that same inn. "You didn't need me last time, so why now." He tried to sound aloof on the subject, "I didn't pick the last one out, I had a saleswoman do it for me." I tried not to laugh out loud, so that's why.

We soon left for the market and it was moderately busy. When we reached a kimono shop, he kept having me try on some cheap-ass ones. It's not the fact that they were cheap but they were ugly colors: sickly shade of green, salmon pink, and other's that didn't suit me. "There isn't a blue one so you'll have to pick another color." "How does this look?"

He cocked an eyebrow when I came out in a golden yellow, floral design one with a sky blue sash. From that fixed stare, he obviously liked it on me. He cleared his throat, "What's the damage?" I found the tag and showed it to him, "That's feasible." After he paid the clerk for it, he handed me a small list, "I want you to get these items for me while I get the rest." "Ok."

He reluctantly handed me some money, "Make sure to give me all the change back." I had to smirk. He pointed to a shop right behind us, "We'll meet at that dango shop in fifteen minutes. Can you manage that?" I rolled my eyes, "Have a little faith in me, I can find these three items without getting lost."

He snorted, "Right." We separated and I headed for the stand I happened to see one of the items on. At least one item on the list was for me, a brush. He only put that on there since he complained about my hair being a mess when I woke up in the mornings. I soon found all the items and bought them, not before trying out my new brush, and headed back to meet him at the dango shop. "Well well, long time no see pet." I flinched and froze solid from hearing that voice and turned around; there stood that fucking bastard Keizo and Mr. Ishida.

**To be continued:**

***OMG, I started to cry during their tender moment!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Ishida and Keizo were two faces that I did NOT want to see ever again, and yet, here they are! I gave them a glare and muttered, "What the hell do you two want?" Keizo cocked an eyebrow, "Why to see you pet, it's been far too long. By the way, you look so much better now than you did before. I can't wait to get my vengeance on you."

He tried to get close enough to touch my face but I slapped his hand away and snapped, "Go to hell!"

I also took a step back to be on the safe side. Mr. Ishida glowered at me, "Still the stubborn wench I see, but let's get to more important matters. We're here because of this."

He whipped out a piece of paper and showed it to me. It was that damn wanted poster. "Mr. Yutaka had been searching for you and I want this reward." He emphasized the word want. Unexpectedly, Keizo quickly jerked me toward him in a tight hold, making me drop my bag of stuff, and covered my mouth; inconspicuous to anyone.

"We won't turn you in until I fuck you senseless first, right Ishida?" Mr. Ishida looked indifferent on the matter, "Do whatever you want, it's of no concern to me." I tried so hard to get away from that strong grip but to no avail.

"How cute, you're acting awful brave for a woman who's all….alone." He made me shudder as he licked the side of my face and mocked, "So tasty and already shuddering from excitement. I'll have you begging me for more fucking by the time I'm through with you."

"Keizo!" Ishida was too late to warn him before Kakuzu had a kunai pressed against his throat along with a quick demand, "Release her." Keizo reluctantly let me go and I darted behind Kakuzu when he did; safest place for me to be. He growled menacingly, "What the hell were you two trying to pull?"

Mr. Ishida had a slight concerned expression and just held up the flyer, "This is why we're here." Kakuzu didn't say anything except glare at that wanted poster concerning me. Keizo rubbed his partly scratched neck grumbling, "I had no idea you still kept her Kakuzu, that's so surprising on your part."

"Why's that?" He scoffed, "By now, you think you would've gotten another one to fulfill your lust. I know she's given you trouble trying to get her to bed I'm sure." "That's none of your concern." Keizo shrugged, "Maybe, but I bet you can't make her scream like I can." That flashback made me grimace and wince highly.

"Big talk, coming from the man who almost had his own cock bitten off by her." That remark set him off and he was about to throw a punch when Mr. Ishida stopped him, "Stop Keizo! We don't need to make any more of a scene than we already are."

Sure enough, he was right, a lot of people had stopped to observe the quarrel. Mr. Ishida put the paper away, "Come Keizo, we'll collect her some other time." Keizo actually followed him off with the exception of turning his head back, "It'll be sooner than you think girl."

* * *

><p>I flinched by those words and didn't like the sound of it; I bent over and picked up my bag before following Kakuzu back to the inn. He didn't say a word but I knew he was pissed off.<p>

When we got there, he took my bag to toss it to the side with his before asking me, "Are you alright." "Yeah." "Did they hurt you at all?" "No I'm fine, just a little scared."

I sat down at the table and tried to change the gloomy subject with a smirk, "That was a nice comeback you did back there." He chuckled and starting gathering out things together, "What are you doing?"

"We need to leave before they figure out our location. They might already know." "Oh, ok." He had a point; they might come back with reinforcements and outnumber us.

Once we left and were traveling again, within so many minutes, I had to ask him, "How come you didn't kill them?" He glanced at me before muttering, "I didn't want to make a spectacle of myself. I do have a bounty on _my_ head too you know." "Really? I didn't know that." He chuckled, "It's not that hard to believe, I'm an S-rank criminal after all." I grinned to myself since I forgot about that little detail.

*We traveled all day just to get to another town but didn't stay at an inn this time. We camped out in the woods for a better hideout. As we sat next to the fire I couldn't help but think about what happened last time. The thought of it made me blush immensely. "Are you blushing over there?" "NO! The heat from the fire is making my cheeks get hot."

He chuckled softly, "I take it you're remembering what happened last time we camped out correct?" How does he do that? "Yeah, but are you sure you're not a mind reader?" He raised his eyebrows, "I'm not, your facial expressions make it too easy for me to interpret."

"..." He suddenly had a mischievous grin, "Do you want to do it again?" My face turned an even brighter shade and just rolled over on my side without a word. "So that's how it is."

He came over and spread his blanket out next to me again. My heart started to race from the action and even more so when he pulled me closer to him and purred in my ear, "It's going to be cold again tonight. Is it alright I sleep this close?"

I glanced at him and nodded. "What's with the silent treatment?" I turned over to face him and snuggled up against him, "Just embarrassment."

"Is that so?" "Go to sleep." "Tch, now who's being bossy?" I scowled at him for a second but buried my face back against his chest again. He soon drifted off to sleep and I thought about one more thing before I did.

I was indeed embarrassed from last time, but it was just because I never even considered that having sex would feel good due to my time at _that_ hell hole.

With him, it was very nice, comforting, and wouldn't mind doing it again, but only with him and no one else. I want to keep staying with him since he makes me so happy but…..a disturbing word keeps lingering in my mind that I pray isn't true…..Deception.

**This chapter may be a little short but that just means more chapters to look forward to ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been three days now and everything seemed to be back to the way it was before. Kakuzu didn't hint on having sex again, no more sleeping outside for the time being, and I was in a better mood since our previous encounter with _those _two.

We just came to a fork in the road when we saw two stagecoaches pulled by horses parked next to one side. They looked pretty cool but I didn't know there were carriages around these parts. Kakuzu stopped walking and glared menacingly at them. I stood next to him and wondered why he looked so pissed until someone came out of one…Yutaka.

I tensed and slowly scooted backwards from seeing the man who defiled me and caused me so much pain. Yutaka approached us, along with a few other bodyguards, including Keizo. "Greetings Kakuzu," he then looked at me with an evil grin, "Hello my little doll." I just glared and didn't utter a sound.

"I see your injuries are healed now, too bad you didn't succumb from them." "I am still sore about our little encounter last time we met and I won't die that easily by the likes of you." Kakuzu took a step forward, "You won't be so lucky this time." Yutaka raised a hand, "Please, let's handle this without brute force and in more of a discreet manner between two fellow businessmen."

Kakuzu glanced around before muttering, "Fine. If I may ask though, what's with the precautions? Are you that afraid of me?" What's Kakuzu talking about? Yutaka smirked, "Oh, just in case." I finally noticed what he was talking about; we were surrounded by at least forty shinobi. "Don't mind them, they won't attack unless I say so; I'm here to offer you a deal for her."

Yutaka beckoned over a servant, who came with two briefcases and opened them up to reveal a LOT of money, Kakuzu's weakness. "This'll cover the costs of any financial damage you've spent thus far, including her purchase price, clothing, food, bounty, and some extra for your troubles. I'm sure this'll be enough compensation for you. No woman should be worth the trouble to deal with right?"

I warily glanced at Kakuzu, who remained silent and stared at the money. He's not actually considering it. "Do we have a deal Kakuzu or not?" He looked so deep in thought and didn't say anything at all until a few minutes passed, "Fine, she's of no use to me anymore anyway."

I felt like my heart was just pierced straight through hearing those horrific words and I stared questionably at him, but he just averted his eyes. Maybe I misheard him; that has to be it.

"Excellent! That is perfectly understandable, at some point in time, they do outlive their usefulness. Keizo, go take her to the carriage." I murmured hopefully, "Kakuzu, you didn't really mean that right?" Keizo got closer and my breathing started to quicken, "Please tell me you didn't mean it." Still no answer as Keizo gripped my arm and started to drag me away.

"Come along pet." Kakuzu stood there motionless without lifting a finger to help me and my emotions just exploded. I struggled with all my might to get away, "PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY KAKUZU!" Keizo had a somewhat time trying to get me to be still, "Stop yelling in my ear!"

"I PROMISE I WON'T COMPLAIN ANYMORE OR TALK BACK!" Keizo tried to cover my mouth but I managed to bite his finger, "DAMN BITCH!" He slapped me across the face and that's all it took to get me in that inescapable hold.

My cheek throbbed and I was at the door of the carriage now. 'PLEASE KAKUZU, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" The only reaction I could see on Kakuzu's face was a twitch in the eye, but he didn't budge and let Keizo shove me in the carriage. "Stop fucking moving!" Mr. Ishida was in here and muttered, "Just give her a tranquilizer Keizo.

Keizo glared at him grumbling, "Does it look like I fucking carry one with me all the time?" Yutaka had followed and poked his head in the door, "Not cooperating is she?" "What do you fucking think?" Yutaka pulled out a vile and handed it to Keizo, "Give her some of that and you won't have any more trouble with her for another hour."

Yutaka stepped back and shut the door, "Oh and Keizo, do NOT try anything with her understand?" I saw Keizo roll his eyes, "Alright." Mr. Ishida tapped the roof, "Go on driver." The carriage started to move and I almost got hold of the door handle when I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I let out a small cry and my body went limp...not again.

"That's fucking better." Keizo positioned me to where I was leaning against his chest with an evil grin on his face. He started to glide a hand inside my kimono and let some tears fall when he fondled a nipple, "Would you please not do that in my presence Keizo!" "Why?"

"It's indecent and you can wait until we get to Mr. Yutaka's place. I know you're going to get back at her whether he told you to or not." He removed his hand, "Fine, it'll be more fun there anyway."

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I rode in here, but I ended up back in that same blank stupor I had before without a thought on my mind until we finally came to a stop and arrived at the destination. I could move again by this point, which shows the ride was an hour.<p>

Keizo pulled me out and led me into this huge mansion by the arm. I didn't bother to resist anymore, there was no point. He led me into a bedroom and roughly pushed me on the bed before straddling me, "Are you ready my pet?"

I averted my eyes and didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes." He spread the top part of my kimono apart and attacked my neck with rough bites and sucks. I grimaced from his unwanted exploit and did nothing, "No resisting this time? Now you're being a good girl pet." He continued his deed and was just about to travel lower when he popped up his head, "Damn it! I knew I forgot something."

He took hold of my face to make me look at him, "I have a quick errand to do so I'll be right back to finish what I started." He got off me, "Just so you'll know, there's no escaping this room." He shut the door and I heard a click; naturally I'd be locked in. I pulled my kimono back to where it's supposed to be and slowly got up.

I can't go through another rape again, I just can't! I shuffled to the bathroom, grabbed a razor, and sank down on the floor; this is the only way for me to be set free. It's not like it matters anymore, Kakuzu doesn't want me and no one will miss me anyway. I hesitantly pressed the blade against my wrist knowing it was going to hurt, but at least there won't be any more pain after it's over.

A loud bang came from outside, which made me jump and the blade dug in deeper than I intended, but the deed was done. It stung badly as the blood came flowing out onto the floor. I'll leave it at this one wrist and wait for the end to come.

How could he do that to me? I loved and trusted him, but he deceived me! I thought he loved me but it was just empty words; it turned out to be one big lie after all!

I was on the brink of despair and suicide before he made it all better, even though it didn't happened the way I'd always hoped it would be. Meet someone special, fall in love, have a home, get married, have children, and grow old.

Still, just when I thought I found happiness and a reason to live….it all slipped away. What have I done so wrong to deserve to be all alone and miserable? It's not fair.

As my vision started to get blurry I could think of only Kakuzu. He made me so happy despite the fact he apparently never cared for me in the first place. I was such a fool to believe he loved me and an even greater one to love him, but it was nice while it lasted.

I closed my tear filled eyes as I started to slowly slip back into the darkness and softly murmured, "I love you Kakuzu." Those were my last words before I fell unconscious into the black abyss.

…**..I cried my eyes out as I wrote this. **

**To be continued:**


	8. Chapter 8

Kakuzu's POV

He didn't plan on such an encounter from Yutaka, being outnumbered and bribed with such a great amount of money, but he had to come up with a plan within those few, short minutes.

Yutaka was emitting a lot of chakra showing he's much stronger than he looks and the other shinobi waiting to strike wasn't in Kakuzu's favor, but he could handle them all without any remorse, however, he needed to ensure her safety first.

He regretted saying those words that made Hitomi feel so betrayed, but he had no choice; he needed Yutaka to believe he was serious on giving her up so he would let his guard down, plus he knew once the deal was done they would take her away and then he could easily track them down once he's through here.

He tried to ignore her pleading words when she was led away and it took all his strength not to kill that bastard Keizo on the spot when he struck her face. Forgive me Hitmoni; I'm only doing this to guarantee your safety before I engage in battle.

The carriage soon set off and eventually disappeared over the hill; it's time to end this.

Yutaka walked back to him again, "You've made a wise choice, but now I'll take my leave. We have nothing further to discuss correct?" "Precisely." Just as Yutaka turned he sprang into action.

He grabbed him around the throat and binded him with his tendrils. "You conniving bastard!" The other shinobi leaped out and came at him at full speed, but not before he released the masks on his back.

Such a battle commenced, shinobi fighting against his ninjutsu and himself, along with using Yutaka as a shield to protect himself from certain attacks. He didn't know how long the battle lasted but it was almost over. The terrain spoke of the aftermath, the whole area was now a desolate pile of dirt, rubble, and dead corpses.

The hired shinobi were all dead so that leaves only one…Yutaka. He was alive, bloody, beaten up from the attacks from his own hired help. Kakuzu lifted him up off the ground and punched him in the face, thus breaking his nose.

Yutaka spat at a lot of blood and muttered, "Such a coward." "How so?" He smirked, "You're afraid to fight me; why else would you ensure your victory by binding me up?"

"Show's what you know. I was simply at a disadvantage being outnumbered due to _your_ fear of me." He pierced him all over with his threads, purposefully hitting almost every vital body part except for his heart. He's saving that for himself. Yutaka groaned from the immense pain as a lot of blood pooled onto the ground from his new injuries.

Kakuzu took one last action and jerked his head back by his hair. He leaned in and whispered maliciously, "Time to learn _your _place."

He hardened his arm and pierced straight through his heart before ripping it out of his chest. He watched him die before tossing him and the unwanted heart on the ground; that's one major problem he won't have to deal with ever again.

Now, to more important matters.

* * *

><p>He ran like the wind as he followed the tracks of the carriage Hitomi was taken in, even though he was low on chakra. It doesn't matter, he doesn't tire out so easily and he'll get there before the hour is up.<p>

He overheard something about an hour for that vile Yutaka was referring to, so they'll reach their destination within that time.

The tracks led him to a mansion and saw the stagecoach out front. He didn't hesitate when he burst in the mansion, searching blindly around the place until he saw Mr. Ishida come out of a room. He looked terrified to see him here and gasped, "Kakuzu!"

He darted at him, hardening his arm, and decapitated him right there before Mr. Ishida knew what happened.

He watched the head roll off to the side and muttered, "That's what you deserve from giving out classified information and causing me trouble from Yutaka. I hope you two meet each other in hell!" He stared at the door and kicked it down with ease.

She has to be in here. He rushed about looking and went to the last spot to search, the bathroom.

He burst in and clenched his fists from the horrific scene, "Hitomi!" He rushed to her, lifted her up out of the pool of blood and found the injury. It was deep and he quickly sewed it up with ease, "You fool! Why couldn't you have just waited a little longer Hitmoni?" He warily checked her pulse….she's alive, but barely.

She needs a blood transfusion immediately, but he doesn't know her blood type or he would go ahead and make a quick set up to do it himself; he's not taking the chance. He quickly carried her outside and demanded from a servant to tell him their whereabouts or where the nearest hospital is.

The boy was terrified, but told him what he wanted to know and the distance. Ten minutes walk, he could get there in five. Once he got there, they took her in the emergency room and he had to wait until someone gave him some news. He sat there impatiently tapping his foot for more than thirty minutes and could only think of her.

She better not die on me. What was she thinking? Did she do it because of me or was it something else? Surely she didn't get raped again that quickly. Why didn't she use her head? Why in hell would I go through all that drama and shit if I didn't care? Did she believe it to be all a lie after I hurt her?

"Mr. Kakuzu?" "Yes." The doctor sighed, "Ms. Hitomi is going to live thankfully, but she'll need a lot of rest and won't wake up for another few hours." "Right." "Do you know how her wrist was slit open by any chance or for what reason? She doesn't look like the kind of woman to commit suicide." Kakuzu flinched but shook his head, "No, that's the way I found her."

The doctor left it at that and curtly nodded his head before leaving. Kakuzu found the room she was in and entered. A nurse was just about to leave the room when she saw him, "Are you the husband?" He pulled a chair next to her bed and sat in it, "No." "Are you a relative then?" "No."

"I'm sorry sir, but only family members are allowed in here." He glared and then growled, "Mind your own damn business lady, she's with me!" The woman trembled in fear and quickly left the room without a word.

He crossed his arms and looked at Hitomi. She actually looked fine and wasn't ghostly pale like when he found her in that condition. "When you wake up, I have a bone to pick with you."

He waited almost all day before she finally came to; it's about time.

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

I felt like I just woke up from a nap, but weak. Where am I? It appeared to be a patient's room at a hospital. Wait, didn't I die? I weakly pushed myself up and looked around until my eyes fell on Kakuzu.

All the memories came flooding back and the cruel words he said to me. I was severely pissed, "What brings you here?"

"You of course." "Let me guess, you sewed me up and brought me here right?" He nodded. "Why didn't you mind your own damn business, I wanted to die!"

He snapped, "Yes, just die and take the easy way out like you tried before. I don't want you to die you idiot! Did it even come across that thick head of yours that I want you to be with me?"

"Really? From my understanding, you let those fucking bastards take me away!" "Let me explain." "I don't want to hear your damn excuses so go away. I don't ever want to see you again!" He glared and sat next to me, "Hitomi!"

I flinched from the harsh tone; he hasn't lost his skill of intimidating me. His expression softened, "Hitomi, please let me explain." I stared at him in shock; he's NEVER said the 'please' word before.

This must be an important explanation for him to use that word. I let out a heavy sigh and faced him, "Ok."

"I didn't mean to hurt you so terribly, but I had no choice. We were outnumbered and I knew they were going to fight me one way or another. If I didn't make the deal, you'd be caught in the middle of a battle and I wasn't going to risk you getting injured. I knew they'd take you away once I agreed, but at least you'd be safe."

"Then why did you say those words to me?" "I had to hurt you to make Yutaka believe that I didn't care so he'd let his guard down. Although, I about lost my pretenses when you were hit." I rubbed my cheek on the recollection; it still was a little sore. "So, what happened after that?"

"We fought and I killed all the shinobi, including Yutaka, so we won't have to worry about him hunting you anymore or Ishida for that matter."

"When did that happen?" "Once I tracked you down, I ran into him just coming out of the room you were in and killed him. He caused us all that trouble with Yutaka to begin with." "Good riddance, I never liked him." I stared intently at him, "Is that it?" "Well, yes." "Fine, you can leave now."

"Wait a minute! You're not going to forgive me?" I tried to hold back my tears, "I don't know if I should." "Why?"

I flared up, "WHY? Let's see, you made me feel betrayed! I trusted you and you pulled a stunt like that. You have NO IDEA how bad I felt, the one person in my life I thought loved me, didn't give a shit in the first place. You LIED to me!" I wasn't trying to yell, but I was indeed getting awful vocal.

I let the tears fall and took a few quick breaths before I continued, "Not to mention, getting groped on the way there and almost raped by him again! I wasn't going to let that happen again and death was the only way out."

He grabbed me by the shoulders, "Why couldn't you have just waited a little longer for me to get there Hitomi?"

"He was going to rape me again! You'd have gotten there too late to do anything!" "You were only bleeding, not even five minutes! I would've gotten there just in time to stop you from getting raped you idiot." "Whatever! If Keizo didn't have to go on some errand I'd been raped regardless!"

We stopped fussing and both tried to calm down when he suddenly hugged me. I was sort of taken by surprise and tried to push him away, "Don't touch me, I hate you!" "I'm sorry." "What?"

He's never apologized to me before either. "Hitomi, I didn't mean for you to get hurt and I never lied to you. Everything I told you about how I feel about you is the truth, please believe me."

I choked back from sobbing but it wasn't out well, "Give me one more chance, trust me again. I promise you won't get hurt by anyone ever again, including me." He took my face in his hands and spoke softly, "Please forgive me, Hitomi," then gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I kissed him back, knowing deep in my heart he was telling the honest truth.

Our passionate kissing seemed to last an eternity and all past incidents were forgiven. I managed to break the kiss so I could get the box of tissues to wipe my eyes and blow my nose. I couldn't stop crying; nothing was said until I cleaned my face of my tears.

Kakuzu was tenderly stroking my hair when I asked, "Kakuzu?" "Yes?" "Um, did you kill Keizo also?"

"I never ran into him." "That's weird, he should've been there." "He might have hightailed it out of there when I came." I shrugged. It doesn't seem right that he'd just left. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry about it. He's next on my list anyway."

I gave him a small smile, "Yeah, two down and only one more to go." "Right." I took his hand and held it before getting serious, "By the way, don't you EVER do that shit to me again!" He gently gripped my hand and chuckled, "Never again Hitomi."

**To be continued:**


	9. Chapter 9

I was so relieved to know that it was all a huge misunderstanding between Kakuzu and I. All was forgiven and we left the hospital within two days since I was better now. Once again, I followed him to who knows where until we reached a small, bleak town to stay at an inn.

"Not many people staying in this town." "It appears that way." Kakuzu got us something to eat and after we ate he beckoned me over at the table. "What?" "I need to have a word with you." "Can't you tell me after I have a bath?" He just growled, "Hitomi!" I quickly sat next to him; I knew that tone only too well.

"I'm going to tell you where we're headed." I knitted my eyebrows, he's never told me our destinations before, except when referring to a town. "We're going to _that _place." I felt a sweat drop trickle down my neck, "You don't mean…."

"Yes I do." He covered my mouth before I could protest, "Calm down Hitomi. This is all a part of my plan and we have to end this."

Seeing I was still confused he explained, "Have you forgotten about Keizo already?" I quickly shook my head no. "He's the last obstacle we have to deal with and I want to get rid of him for good. I'm assuming he's back at _that _place by now since it's where he's employed, but that's only a mere speculation."

I gently pushed his hand away, "So, we're just going back there for you to kill him right?" "Precisely, however, I'm going to need your help though."

"WHAT?" He shushed me again, "The only way for him to show himself is to get you. After all, he still wants vengeance on you still." "I guess, but what can I do?" He glanced around before pulling me closer to him, "Even walls have ears so can't be too careful. Here's the plan."

He whispered in my ear the details and I didn't like it at all, but he seemed confident it would work.

"Are you willing to do this Hitomi? I know I'm asking a lot from you." I gave him a weak smile, "I trust you and I'll do it, but it's dangerous Kakuzu." "I'm well aware but we have to be prepared for anything." The matter was settled and we would have to carry out the plan tomorrow.

* * *

><p>He was sly on getting to the bath before me but it was no big deal. After I had my bath he sneaked up on me and attacked my neck with kisses. "Kakuzu?" He ignored me and carried me to the pallet. I was nervous as hell but didn't resist him, after all, he was the one I wanted to be with.<p>

He stopped at my quivering lips murmuring, "Do you want me Hitomi?" I whispered, "Yes." He mockingly brushed his lips across mine but didn't make contact. I kept my eyes on him and kissed him myself, wanting to feel my lover's lips on my own. He smirked into the kiss and undid my robe, thus revealing my naked body.

I warily did the same with his and placed a trail of kisses from his mouth down to his chest. He groaned with pleasure and sat down while spreading his legs. "Blow me Hitomi." I glanced at his large member then back at him, "I don't how?" He gently pulled me closer and cooed, "Don't worry, it'll come naturally."

I brought my head down between his legs and tenderly took hold of his semi hard member. I slowly licked the head with small circular notions before sucking softly on it. He grunted in approval and entangled his fingers in my hair. I went lower, taking more of him inside my mouth and he tried to push my head down further.

"Use your tongue more." I heeded his request and it seemed to please him greatly, which made me glad that I was pleasuring him. My jaw started to hurt from the constant sucks and pulled back. He growled and pinned me back down, "You're a natural Hitomi."

He quickly regained his control and sucked on my nipples while groping them. I held back a moan but it soon let out when I felt something smooth go between my legs.

I almost freaked out when I saw what it was but Kakuzu attacked my neck, "Trust me." I nodded and let his threads do what they were going to do. They gently entered and rippled inside me and I gasped in delight. "I knew you'd like it." I didn't hold back anymore moans and let him prepare me for what's next.

I didn't notice the threads recede when he gently glided his full erect cock inside of me. I groaned and held him tightly as he rocked his hips against me. He growled against my neck when I kissed and sucked on his, trying to please him again. He muttered, "Damn," before quickly thrusting faster and harder inside me.

I kissed my lover and wished this moment would never end, but the point of no return was soon upon us. When the time came I cried out, "Kakuzu!" I held him as my body trembled with satisfaction and even more when he kept going.

He grunted softly as I kept shuddering from the extra pleasure he was giving me until he finally couldn't hold it back any longer. "Hitomi!" He growled it out when he quickly pulled out and came all over our chests, panting very heavily as was I.

Before lying down and holding me in his strong arms, he cleaned the cum off us and kissed me passionately. We then both fell into a deep slumber of ecstasy.

* * *

><p>*Next morning, we arrived at our destination at noon. Nothing but bad memories came flooding back to me when I saw that mansion again. "Are you ready?" "As I'll ever be." He put some handcuffs on me and hooked a small chain to it before leading me back inside. They weren't locked tight so I could slide my wrists out when the time came; I sure hope this plan works.<p>

A guard I haven't seen before greeted us, "Hello sir, what can I do for you today?" "I wish to see the owner if you wouldn't mind. I have a return." The guard glanced at me with a smirk, "She's cute. If I may ask, why are you returning your purchase? "She's not satisfying me enough and wasn't worth the money I paid for her."

The guard shifted nervously from the sharp tone Kakuzu used, "My apologizes that she wasn't to your liking sir, please follow me." As we walked up the stairs and headed towards the top floor the guard gave us some useful info, "We've come under new management recently so I don't think you've met him. Did you do business with Mr. Ishida?"

"Yes." "From what I heard, he was found dead from decapitation. Someone must've really had it in for him, but anyway this new guy….real piece of work he is and such a foul mouth. Just be on your best behavior."

We arrived at the office door and the guard knocked, "Sir, you have a customer." The guard then curtly nodded his head and Kakuzu led me into the office. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you two so soon." Keizo was sitting in the office chair with his feet propped up looking smug, "What's with the leash Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu was solemn, "I want to return her and get my money back. She's more trouble than she's worth." He was indeed a good actor, I almost believed him. Keizo leaned forward, "I'll be more than happy to take her off your hands, however, you're not getting one cent from me. Do you know why?" "No."

"She's legally mine." What's he talking about. He stood up and came around the desk as Kakuzu kept his guard up, "How's that." "You took my wallet and spent MY money on her, so that makes her my property." I glanced at Kakuzu trying not to smirk; I never dreamed it was this bastard's wallet he took. "I guess you found me out."

"Just hand her over nice and easy. I'd hate for something morbid to happen to her." He held out his hand and Kakuzu casually hand him the leash. I tried to stay calm but Keizo scared me, even though I don't like to admit it. "If I may ask, how did you become the new owner?" "Ishida's dead and so I took over my domain once again."

I wasn't supposed to say a word but that shocked me, "What do you mean?" Keizo gave me a twisted smile, "It's just like I said my pet; this is MY establishment. I built and designed this place, not Ishida."

Kakuzu grew skeptical, "Then why was Ishida running it and you just a mere guard." Keizo shrugged, "He blackmailed me and demanded to be the owner. If I didn't comply my business would be ruined. We agreed, and then made the condition to where I become a guard to keep an eye on the place and give him advice when needed."

"Now if you would be so kind, get out of my fucking sight Kakuzu so I can enjoy my property." Kakuzu glared and walked out the office without a word. He better hurry up with his plan! Keizo jerked me to him and grinned wickedly, "Well pet, maybe now I can finally get my vengeance."

I had to stall him, "Um, what errand were you talking about last time?" He cocked an eyebrow in amusement and sat in his office chair, pulling me down on his lap. I tensed and tried not to show I was scared. "So you remember that hmm? I just needed to speak with Ishida about a very important business matter concerning that fucking miser." "Why?"

"Aren't you curious? I'll indulge you since I'm in a good mood. We prepared a vile of deadly poison to inject into his system the next time we saw him. Only a few drops in your blood stream and you'd be dead under a minute.

Safe to say, the plan didn't work out well. Ishida found you supposedly dead and had the vile with him, but Kakuzu killed him before he could inject it into his system. Useless fool! I left, considering the fact I thought you were dead and came back here to run my business. It's as simple as that."

"Oh." That clears that up; what's keeping him? "Now, let's continue what we started before." He tossed me on his desk and pinned me down, "You ready for a good fucking?" Hurry! He leaned down and whispered lustfully, "I want to make you scream again."

Where are you Kakuzu?" As if reading my mind, a thing he was good at, he burst through the window, grabbed Keizo by the shirt and then hurled him outside.

I closed my eyes and stayed motionless from the shattered glass that spilled everywhere. Kakuzu helped me up, "Are you alright? There were more guards than I anticipated." "Yeah, he didn't get the chance thank goodness."

"Good, now leave and head towards our camp while I take care of Keizo." "Be careful." He just smirked and leaped out the window.

* * *

><p>I slid the handcuffs off and was about to hightail it out but thought out loud, "I can't leave those other women here." I searched the room for a set of keys and finally found some in the desk. These have to be the ones to unlock all the doors.<p>

They were the right ones as I started at the top floor, unlocking every door and telling the women to get the hell out of here while they can.

It didn't take too long, but the women on all three floors, including the basement, were set free and piling out the front door. I felt like I accomplished something worthwhile as I ran into the front yard.

Those women weren't stopping and they all eventually disappeared into the distance probably not having a clue where they were going, but anywhere is better than here.

I stood in the yard and waited. I know I didn't do as I was told but I had something else in mind that NEEDED to be done. There was a lot of bangs and clinking metal on the other side of the building as they fought, but I stayed where I was and sat down.

It seemed like hours before I finally saw Kakuzu sprint towards our hiding spot but he slowed down when he saw me.

I ran to him and latched my arms around his neck, "Couldn't you have done what you were told Hitomi?" He slowly set me down on the ground, "I had to set them free!" "I see. Well, he's dead and our troubles are over now." "Not quite. Please destroy the mansion." "Why?" "It would make me feel so much better to know that hell-hole is gone for good."

He sighed and stroked my cheek, "As you wish." He sent his ninjutsu to do the deed and soon, the mansion was obliterated into nothing but a heap of debris. We stood there for a few minutes and I sighed with relief that I'd never have to see that place again.

I timidly hugged him and he chuckled, "Happy are we?" I nodded before murmuring, "I love you Kakuzu."

I glanced up at him and could tell he was grinning, "I love you too." I knew he did, but this time he finally said the words I longed to hear aloud. That made me so happy. He gently pushed me away and started walking, "Let's go Hitomi."

I gladly followed the man that saved me from this accursed place; who gave me a reason to live and came to love so dear. I would keep on doing so as long as I live.

For he is, my savior.

**FINI! **

**I hope everyone liked as much as I did.**

**Please review too^-^**


End file.
